Original Toadal Drama Island
Toadal Drama Island is and animated show created by ILVGwebmaster and Emoevan7. The show ended after Emoevan7's firing. ILVGwebmaster remade the show in Garry's Mod. It is about 26 characters from The Toad Show duking it out to win a Million dollar prize. Synopsis The Show follows 26 contestants from the Mario series at a Summer camp battleing for a million dollar prize provided by the host of the show, Toad. The contestants are put onto teams and forced to compete against each other in challenges. The loseing team of the challenge will go to a Campfire Ceremony and vote a teamate out, walk the Dock of Shame, and board the Boat of Losers. Many twists will be added along the way to challenge our campers. The last contestant standing wins. Episode Guide *Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers *Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers Part 2 *Episode 3: The Big Sleep *Episode 4: Dodgebrawl *Episode 5: Not Quite Famous *Episode 6: The Sucky Outdoors *Episode 7: Phobia Factor *Episode 8: Up the Creek *Episode 9: Paintball Deerhunt (Final Episode; after cancellation) Contestants Voice Cast *ILVGwebmaster as Toad, Mario, Bowser, Petey, Yoshi, Wario, Ludwig, Lemmy, Morton, Larry, Trooper, Dry Bones, Boo, Steve, Birdo, BJ, Toadsworth, Michael Jackson, Bear, Interns, and Additional Voices *Emoevan7 as Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Blooper, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Donkey Kong, Waluigi, E. Gadd, Bobei, and Additional Voices *'Note'* ILVGwebmaster voice acted for all of Emoevan7's characters in Phobia Factor due to scheduling conflicts. However this was uncredited. Cancellation and Remake On July 23, 2011, Emoevan7, co-creator and voice actor on Toadal Drama Island, officially left the ILVG cast and crew. This left the Toadal Drama series on a hiatas. Beforehand, Emoevan7 was assigned to write scripts for the rest of his series, which he never ended up doing. Without an ability to move forward, ILVGwebmaster ended the show and decided to remake the entire show without his partner. This time he used the voice work of his fellow youtubers and fans by holding a casting call. Transcripts *Toadal Drama Island Episode 1 Transcript *Toadal Drama Island Episode 2 Transcript *Toadal Drama Island Episode 3 Transcript *Toadal Drama Island Episode 4 Transcript *Toadal Drama Island Episode 5 Transcript *Toadal Drama Island Episode 6 Transcript *Toadal Drama Island Episode 7 Transcript *Toadal Drama Island Episode 8 Transcript *Toadal Drama Island Episode 9 Transcript Trivia *Toadal Drama Island was originally going to feature Starlow as a contestant but Petey took her place. Though she does appear a few times throughout the series. She appears at the end of the intro and in The Sucky Outdoors where she distracts Iggy and Lemmy from the challenge. *Steve, Bowser, Toadsworth, Mario, Peach, Blooper, and Roy have all cussed on the series. *BJ and Birdo are the only contestants to not recieve a mushroom as they are the first characters voted off of their team. *There are 22 males and 4 females on this season. *Mario caused or was involved in every elimination except for Morton's. *BJ reappears in most of the episodes as cameos, and in episode 6, he will tell everyone he won't quit until he gets the $1,000,000 reward. Category:Shows Category:Toadal Drama Seasons Category:Toad Show Spin-offs Category:Animated Shows Category:Reality Shows Category:Shows with Toad Category:Shows Based off Other Series